Under The Light Of The Moon Part 2
by Stateria
Summary: After Skylar Ran away from the love of her life in a desperate attempt to protect Serana things only got worse, and fast. What she thought was only a few weeks turned out to be a lot longer than she thought. And not only that. Skylar feels as though her mind is shattering, she is holding on. But for how much longer can she hold on for? Will Serana find her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It had happened so fast. Too fast, they didn't know what hit them until they couldn't even so much as defend themselves. Bound and chained and locked in cages that were left on the backs of carriages being taken somewhere on the other side of Solstheim.

Skylar looked around her. What was left of those who had helped her were now wearing collars. They were not the people she had come to know over the months that she had spent in the Skaal Village. It was like they were driven mad. There was no sign of the people she had come to know, their eyes showed nothing but hate and anger… And bloodlust.

All she could do was curl into a little ball in the corner of her cage and wait for their captives to them to where ever it was that they were going. She couldn't help but keep thinking that she was being taken back to the Bandit's layer to live the life of a Werewolf slave. A prisoner that does everything that she was told. Everything.

She closed her eyes and whimpered, wishing that things were not like this.

One moment everything was great. Skylar even kept thinking that Skaal village would make a good home one day… However the blistering cold was something that slapped her back into her senses every time.

Skylar found out that the group of people that had found her out in the winter wilderness was actually a group of werewolves. Pure bloods, they had been working on hunting down the 'leech' who they discovered on their island. They had lived on that island for years. They basically claimed it as their homeland. They told Skylar of how they used to live in Skyrim but that place had become too dangerous for them to raise families. They became hunted by people. They couldn't even so much as go outside of their little villages to hunt for food without risk of being hunted by a hunter. It was too dangerous. Especially for the younger pups.

They even told her of how people went missing and had never been seen again. Skylar didn't have to guess that they were talking about the Bandits who captured werewolves and made them fight in arenas for money and entertainment, she didn't say anything because they wouldn't know about the arenas unless they themselves were captured. She thought that maybe them thinking that their loved ones were dead was the better way of thinking… She kept quiet and listened to their angry words about the leech on their island, as they did she hoped that they would never find Serana… These Werewolves would rip her apart before even one word was said. The fear of her love being harmed by these people was always on the back of her mind. She thought about it every minute of every single day that trickled by.

They said that the 'Leech' was trespassing and that was against their laws. They wanted this trespasser gone, and not only that, they wanted him dead. They said that his crimes reached further than they first anticipated. It turns out that Skylar's Collar was not the first one that they had seen. In fact lots of other wolves were bound by them. They had tried almost everything to get them off. But the only difference between Skylar and them was that Skylar still had control, and it was that reason alone why they didn't allow Skylar to leave their village. They wanted to figure out what was keeping Skylar from losing her sanity, they thought if they figured it out they could help the other wolves.

Truth be told Skylar felt as though she were a prisoner. She couldn't go anywhere without being watched by one of the villagers. They did treat her with kindness and they took care of her, they helped bring her back to heath too, so she didn't think it was fair that she would complain. When they found Skylar they thought that she was going to die. Skylar had caused herself to get a very bad fever. She should have died. But they saved her life. But despite all these kind deeds Skylar still felt as though she was being held captive in a huge cage that was Skaal village.

She would stare out the window and into the trees in the distance. One of the Villagers finally noticed this and realized that Skylar was just like any other Werewolf. She longed to be free. Her name was Fanari. She was the village's leader's daughter. She had tagged onto Skylar and helped the little Pup feel more at home. But it seemed as thought everything she did didn't work. But when she saw the chance she took it.

Fanari took Skylar out of the village and together they would hunt from time to time. But even so Skylar still felt like a prisoner. She couldn't go too far without someone beside her.

As long as Skylar had that Collar around her neck and she had control the Villagers didn't want her to go. They though she held the 'Cure' To the madness somewhere in her body.

All the other Werewolves who had the collars around their necks didn't have any control at all. They were feral. They would attack anyone who got close.

Skylar knew one little detail however… Where everyone else thought that the Werewolves with the collars around their necks were simply being driven mad by the collars… Skylar knew that it was not simply insanity, it was Harkon's orders. He wanted the Werewolves to hurt anyone who gets close to them. They were following orders. She could see it in their eyes. And now only that. She could feel the tug of what he wanted on her senses as well.

There were some days where Skylar couldn't even so much as move, all she could do was curl into a little ball in bed whimpering pathetically from sun up to sun down, waiting for whatever was hurting her to pass. And then there were other days where she craved violence. She wanted to attack anyone who got close to her. She wanted to hurt people. It was on these days Skylar stayed locked up in her room away from anyone. When they would come and check on her all she could do was yell at them to stay away from her. They listened, somehow always understanding.

Harkon wanted Skylar to attack, not only for the soul reason of hurting people, but because if Werewolves began to attack innocent people they would become the top hunted target known to man. If that happened Werewolves would be wiped off the face of the earth. There would be no hope after that at all. There would be no safe place. Not in Skyrim. Not in Solstheim. The same thing would happen in Solstheim that happened in Skyrim. People would realize that there were Werewolves, and they were hurting people. Thus they would kill them off. In Solstheim very few people knew of Werewolves, it was like they didn't even exist and that was how Skaal Village hoped things stayed. But slowly as the collars began popping up and Werewolves began randomly attacking people… Their safe little Village was no longer safe from people.

Harkon would use the Werewolves for as long as he could until he had an army back up, but once he no longer needed them he would allow them to die off.

The sheer thought sent chills up and down Skylar's spine.

She had to survive, they had to take down Harkon, they had to destroy that key… Until then she wouldn't be able to go near Serana.

The plan had been so fall proof. They found Harkon, they were going to take him down. Everything seemed like it was going to work.

Months had gone by, Skylar had stayed in Skaal village and it's villagers were surprised to see that Skylar had hung on for so long.

The day finally came when they were ready to go after Harkon.

But the plan failed before it even started.

They didn't see it coming.

The night before the big plan they were attacked. Skaal village was burned to the ground and it's villagers were either captured, killed, or turned into vampires by Harkon's small army. And not only was he slowly building a small army of vampires he also had Werebears at his disposal. The Werebears were what tilted the scale in Harkon's favor. Without them he would have failed.

If the villagers were Werewolves they were killed or collared, if they were human they were turned or killed. Everything turned to hell in a blink of an eye.

If people tried to fight. The Werebears were sent in to purge.

Skylar had been taken away in a cage along with many other Werewolves.

Almost everyone in the village was either killed or captured, there were a few that were lucky and managed to run before everything went to hell but Skylar knew better, there was very little chance of survival out in the cold wilderness. They would need a miracle.

Frustration seemed to build up within Skylar and she couldn't stop herself from slamming her hands against the bars of the cage that kept her from her freedom. Surprisingly she was able to make dents and deform both of the bars. As soon as that happened she felt a little glimmer of hop build up inside of her and was about to hit the bars again, that was until she felt the world's worst pain pulse through her skull.

With a scream of agony and with her hands gripping her own skull she fell back and onto the floor of the cage where she curled into a little whimpering ball. She could hear the laughing of the vampires who was walking alongside the cage and it was then she realized… Things were exactly like they were before. When she was captive by the bandits. The collar kept her in line, she couldn't escape as long as it was around her neck. Things were looking really bad right then and there.

The pain eventually went away and she simply laid there staring out the bars of the cage, waiting for her fate.

She kept the image of Serana's face in her mind.

There was something she hadn't told anyone. During the time she had that collar around her neck something seemed to keep happening. Her mind started to play tricks on her. She began to forget things. One morning about a week after she woke up in Skaal she realized that she didn't know her own name. Of course a little later on it came back to her and everyone just thought that maybe she was still recovering from her illness she had suffered. But Skylar knew it was the collar. It was trying to suck the free will out of her.

To Skylar, if she forgot her name and the ones she loved she no longer had her free will.

She made sure that she had Serana on her mind almost all the time. She could manage if she forgot her name, she could survive if she forgot out to hunt, but if she forgot her love's face all was lost.

And so that was what she clung to as the carriage rolled up to the entrance of a very large cave.

Serana's name was on her lips and her face was on her mind as the cage door was pulled open and Skylar was dragged out and bound with chains.

"Someone wants to meet you." A Vampire said with a sick grin on his face as he pulled Skylar along.

Skylar was barely paying attention. It was like she was only partially attached to reality. The will of that cursed collar was pulling at her mind again…. It was only a matter of time. She could feel it. She was craving the hunt. She was craving the satisfaction of a good kill.

It was the echo of a iron door slamming shut that scared her back into reality.

Skylar looked around the room with frantic wide eyes, wondering where she was. But when her eyes fell upon a familiar face she couldn't stop herself from growling and lunging forward in a desperate attempt to attack.

There on the far side of the room on a stone throne sat Harkon with a very pleased look on his face. "I see we have some company…" His voice was a low chuckle as he watched as the chains that kept Skylar bound stopped her dead in her tracks. There was one connected to the pack of her collar that caused her to gag from the force of her own lunge.

She fell to her knees, trying to remember how to breath, it was only then she realized that both of her wrists were bound by chains as well. The Vampires made sure to keep her as limited with her movement as possible. The only thing that Skylar could really do was growl and pull at the chains before she remembered how to actually speak.

"BASTARD!" She spat as she gave another tug at her chains, in hopes that in some small chance that they would break and she would be able to fly across the room wrap her small hands around Harkon's neck and squeeze the undead life from his cold monstrous body.

Harkon's smile only grew as he lifted a pale hand and snapped his fingers.

Almost instantly Skylar was on the ground gripping her head like she had done in the cage.

"Temper… Temper…" He chuckled as he stood from his stone throne. "A temper like the one you possess will only bring you pain and suffering." Harkon said as he slowly bad his way across the room. Every step he took was precise and planned. He was graceful and yet monstrous all at the same time.

Skylar watched from where she was laying on the floor. Her eyes didn't show anger anymore, only fear was present now. Something was very wrong. Why couldn't she move? What was going on?

She tried to speak but only a small whimper in the form of a shaky breath slipped out of her lips as she watched as the Vampire lord made his way to her.

"You… And I are going to be the best of friends… Don't you think?" He asked as he rubbed the dark stubble that was on his chin with a icy hand of his.

Skylar's brow furrowed as she watched him.

"You know… I think we would be able to have a proper conversation if you would just stand… So… Would you please do so?" He asked as he snapped his fingers once again.

As soon as he snapped his Fingers Skylar obeyed.

She pushed herself to her feet despite the pain that was still pulsing through her skull. When she was standing and looking up at the Vampire lord who stood before her she felt her heart nearly stop dead within her chest from the realization that slapped her in the face.

"Now she understands the position she is in doesn't she?" Harkon laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "The little Pup has to obey her master's every order now… So she should lean some respect before her attitude earns her a punishment she would never… EVER forget." He gave her a crooked grin as he reached out and took Skylar's chin in his hand.

As soon as his cold icy fingers came in contact with her skin the feeling of disgust invaded her senses. She didn't want this man anywhere near her, let along touching her! The fury was back in her eyes as she stared up at him silently, waiting to see what exactly he was going to do next.

"You may speak… But watch your tongue, I am your master now and what I say goes… So…" He took a step back and placed his hands on his hips with a satisfied look on his face. "Do you have anything you would like to say?" He asked curiously.

Skylar gave a rough shake of her head to try and throw off the lingering coldness of his touch that remained on her chin. She lifted her hand and listened to the sound of the chains clinking as she rubbed her hand where his had been. "Anything I would like to say?" She repeated his question. "Trust me… You would not ever want to hear what I have to say to you, the things that are on my mind right now are enough to burn the innocence of a thousand children… You filthy LEECH!" She spat as her face twisted into one of sheer hatred. "I will find a way to break free and when I do I will rip you limb from limb and I will make you beg for DEATH! The things you have done! You don't deserve to walk amongst the living!" She hissed as she tried to lunge forward again.

The instant she took a single step the pain was back, but this time it was at least ten times worse.

She crumbled to the floor with her head in her hands trying so hard not to scream in agony. She didn't want to give the monster who stood in front of her the satisfaction of hearing the screams that were caused by the pain that Harkon himself was inflicting on her. No, she would never be able to live it down, and something told her that Harkon would just love to see Skylar wither in pain and then try to make things worse for her.

Harkon knelt down in front of Skylar and in one very quick smooth motion his hand was around her neck and he stood up, holding Skylar up in the air off the floor, cutting off her air supply.

"Let's make something clear… Shall we?" His voice was very calm but haunting at the exact same time. "You are in my domain now… My daughter my have my castle, but this island is… Or at least WILL be mine and you are going to help me get it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" His grip increased ever so slightly causing Skylar to whimper. Her hands flew up and gripped the wrist of the hand that kept her up in the air. She needed to breath!

"You are now nothing more than a pet, do you understand me? A pet! A mutt! A dog! A pathetic being who I could kill in an instant, I could squeeze a little more and snap your neck right here and right now and that would be it for you, no more life! So right now by me keeping you alive I am giving you the kindness in my heart and allowing your heart to keep beating." He looked down at the nails of his free hand as he continued on. "You can die so easily and I can make it so… But I won't." He released her throat and allowed Skylar to fall to the floor, coughing and wheezing for air. "I do not know what my daughter sees in you but as of right now you are no longer her's… You are mine, you are MY pet and you will do as I tell you, do you understand… PET!?"

Harkon's leg flew out and connected with Skylar's abdomen, sending her back against the wall where her body left cracks before she was back on the floor in a daze.

But she was still conscious and she could still hear every word that was said to her, every single word he spoke was like it was engraved with a chisel on the inside of her skull, words that she would never forget, or at least he would never let her forget.

"Soon… My daughter, Serana will be on her way here." Harkon began as he paced back and forth. If Skylar didn't know any better… The look on his face actually looked… Nervous? He was scared of his daughter.

Skylar allowed her face to fall so she was looking at the floor, hiding the smirk that was on her lips. 'Good…' She thought. 'I hope you fear her, I hope she makes you cringe…' She looked back up in time to see him turn to her.

"When Serana comes.. And I know it will only be a matter of time… It won't be I who she is greeted by." He said as he knelt down in front of her. He took Skylar's Chin in his fingers once more and the sick look on his face was back… And something about it made chills run up and down Skylar's spin. She wanted to pull away but what he said next froze her on the spot with shock. "She will be greeted by you…"

Harkon stood and laughed at the look that was now on Skylar's face. "Serana… My dearest daughter… Has been looking for you from the moment you ran away from her, you left her alone in the cold after she opened up her heart to you… How… Delicious." He chuckled. "How much time do you think has gone by? Days? Weeks?... Months?" He asked with a shrug.

That was something Skylar couldn't answer… The entire time she spent in the Village of Skaal she would lose track of time and sometimes she would black out for days at a time. No one bothered to tell her exactly how many days went by. At first they did. But then they stopped.. Skylar knew it was because they didn't want to worry her. But that worry was always in the back of her mind whispering in her ear. Every time she would ask they would divert her attention to something else.

"It's been a year Skylar, an entire year where Serana has been looking for you." He laughed.

"What…?" Skylar breathed with wide eyes.

"A year… She thinks you are dead now and blames me, she found traces of your blood in the snow long ago and when she couldn't find you she snapped like a twig… She hunts me for revenge because hate is all that is left in her heart. And the moment she sees you will be the perfect time to strike, and you will be the one who holds the blade that will sink into her heart. The hope and relief and the love she will feel for you when she sees you will be pieced by the same silver that will brand you in just a few moments." Harkon sat back down on his stone throne where he crossed one leg over the other and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "You will kill the love of your life and then after that you will not know death… You will walk the earth alone and… Be Mine, knowing only obedience." He smirked, still watching the look on Skylar's face. "How… Dramatic… Poetic… Perhaps.. I will write about this one day and become known for the story of how a lover betrayed the one who devoted her life to her but in the end was killed by that devotion."

Skylar was shaking from where she was kneeling on the ground. There were fresh tears streaming down her face. She had no clue that a year had gone by, if she had known she would have ran away from the village to find Serana. She couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of agony she, herself had put Serana through.

She remembered a night that they had spent together, simply looking at the stars and Serana telling her stories form long ago, and she even told Skylar about a few things from her childhood, like how she loved to explore. And It was that night she had turned to Skylar and told her that she felt like Skylar brought her back to life. It was that moment Skylar knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. But now…

"No… You can't do this." Was all Skylar could say. "Harkon… You can't… Serana will figure it out!" Skylar hissed as she pushed herself to her feet. The chains kept her from actually getting near Harkon but that didn't stop her from trying. "I will kill you, I will kill you!" Her voice was breathless and desperate. She needed to stop this before Serana came to find her.

Harkon leaned forward in his chair. "What? Do you think Serana will figure out that you have been alive this whole time? Serana gave up hope of seeing you alive a long time ago, she thinks that she will find what remains of your body here… She won't figure anything out, her judgment is clouded by hate and anger… In fact…" He sat back in his throne and sighed with a smile on his face. "She is on her way right now… I give her a week before she gets here… And when she does… It shall be glorious!" His laughter filled the room and haunted Skylar's ears.

Skylar heard the door reopen and the chains that were around her wrists and neck began to be pulled, she was pulled out of the room and taken to be branded for the second time in her life.

But this time the sting of the white hot silver blade being dragged over her skin was nowhere near as painful as what was going to happen. She had to stop it… But she didn't know how she was going to do that…

When Skylar was left alone in a cage she hung her head and wept. There was just so much to process and knowing that she was going to be what kills Serana… It was too much. Part of her wished she would go insane like the other werewolves… But that was something Harkon wouldn't allow. He wanted Skylar to be fully aware of exactly what she was going to do to Serana… And what Harkon was going to do to Skylar.

Eleven months and twenty three days. That was how long Serana had been without the love of her life. Nearly an entire year. Nearly a year when Skylar ran off on her own, nearly a year ago when Serana found traces of Skylar's blood in the snow. And then it was a few months after that when she lost all hope. It seems like time kills everything. She knew that she shouldn't have given up so easily but knowing that Harkon was out there and Skylar in the state she had been in… Harkon would have taken advantage of it and struck while Skylar was at her weakest. The only thing that was keeping Serana going was the longing to see her Father dead at her feet. She wanted revenge, she needed to avenge Skylar. She couldn't let Skylar's memory die off just like that.

Serana felt as though she was alone in the world now.

The Vampire hunters were there ready to help her hunt down Harkon, and that was what they did. They were so close. They had his location pin pointed to a T on a map. But it had been so many times where they had been in this same position. Where they thought that they had found him but when they went in for the kill… They had been wrong. It was like it was a game Harkon was playing. He knew how to make it look like he was somewhere when he was not.

He would always leave them a group of his minions that would greet them with fangs and claws.

But he was never there.

But what always got to Serana…

Whenever they had gone to a location Skylar's scent had always been there. It was as if her blood had been there… And it was.

Serana would find a small hand print stained in blood on a wall or little dried drops on the floor, it was like Skylar had been there long ago, wounded, hurt, trying to escape some horrible fate… Or suffering it, suffering it right were Serana had been standing, Serana had been too late every single time.

Every time they found traces of Skylar it made Serana break a little bit more because the poor woman felt as though she had failed Skylar every time. But she kept pressing forward. She needed to see her father fall before she would allow herself to rest.

Serana had made Skylar a promise long ago where she had promised Skylar that she wouldn't ever allow anyone to hurt her ever again… She broke that promise… She broke it.

Something deep inside her told her that this time was going to be different. This time for sure. He was there, she could feel it. They were just hours away now. Meer hours… He was not going to get away this time. Not this time. She was going to make him beg for death. She was going to make him hurt, like he had made Serana hurt, like he had made Skylar hurt.

Just knowing the kind of pain that her father might had inflicted on Skylar was enough to drive Serana insane with Anger. She needed… To see him suffer.

"This is it." Isran said as they approached the entrance to a cave. This one was definitely different from the rest.

It was heavily guarded and shut tight with iron gates.

"Yes… This is it." Serana agreed as she stood beside the man who had surprisingly became one of her closest companions in the duration of the year. "He's in there… I can smell him." Serana's eyes darkene and she clenched her fists. And like every time before she could also smell Skylar. She wondered what they would find this time. More blood? Torn clothing… Her body?

Part of Serana wished that they would find her body, that way she could put her lover to rest and maybe Serana would be able to finally have some closure… But first thing was first… They had to be rid of Harkon. He had lived for far too long. His time has come.

Serana stared at the entrance of the cave that was only a short distance away from where she was standing as Isran turned around and began to yell orders at his men. They had a small army with them, to Serana that was more than enough because she was certain that she herself was going to lose it and be the one to do most of the killing. She wanted to make sure that not one single vampire that belonged to her father lived. In Skylar's name she wanted to make sure every trace of Harkon was wiped off the face of the earth.

"For Skylar!" Isran yelled.

"For Skylar." Serana whispered to herself before they charged.

The vampires who guarded the front entrance were easy enough to be rid of. But when Werewolves came pouring out of the cave they knew that they had their hands full. And it was also when they saw the Werewolves did they know that they finally had the right location.

Serana shot a icespike at a Werewolf who was charging in her direction. When it fell lifeless to the ground she saw a collar around it's neck. There was an instant were she felt like her heart broke for the millionth time within that year. "For Skylar…" She whispered again.

She turned her head and saw that Isran's men had their hands full with the Wolves. It was plain to see that they didn't want to harm them. When they saw the collars they knew exactly what was going on. They were not attacking because they wanted to, they didn't have free will. Harkon was ordering them to…

"SERANA!" Isran screamed as he somehow managed to tackle a particularly large Werewolf and pin it to the ground. "GO GET THE KEY AND BREAK THE DAMN THING BEFORE WE HAVE TO START PUTTING SOME OF THESE FLEA BAGS DOWN!" That was the plan.

Serana get to Harkon, kill him, break the key, free the werewolves with as few casualties as possible.

"With pleasure." Serana grumbled as she began to make her way into the cave.

Surprisingly no other Werewolves attacked her. Instead it was as if they were stepping aside and allowing her to pass. She didn't run, she walked with long angry steps. Her face was blank and her hood was up, but her red eyes could be seen glowing through the shadow that was over her face.

"I'm going to kill him…" She whispered to herself.

The cave was much larger than Serana had thought it would be. In fact the inside of the cave was much like… A hidden city. It was amazing.

She didn't have to look around to know exactly where it was she had to go. There was a very large structure at the end of the cave… It almost looked like a very pointy looking castle.

"Leave it to my father to be the one to take the biggest shelter." She whispered to herself as she continued on her way.

Her hands were glowing, ready to throw icespkes at anything that might pop out at her. She was not going to allow herself to die… Not until Harkon died first.

There was nothing but dead silence as Serana stood in front of the massive doors that stood between her and her father. She could smell him. He was in there. Waiting for her.

She didn't allow any more time to pass as she placed her hands on the massive thick doors and gave them a mighty push, instantly opening them and sending them flying into the walls.

Serana stormed through the entrance but she stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell upon a familiar face that was standing in the middle of a foyer with a very troubled look on her face.

"Skylar... Is that… is that really you?" Serana felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders as she stumbled forward with her hand reaching towards the love of her life.

"N-No!" Was the first thing that escaped Skylar's lips.

Even then she was still hanging onto her sanity. She couldn't allow for this to happen… But at the same time her control was dwindling by a single thread.

"Serana… Don't…" Skylar stumbled back, putting as much distance between herself and her lover as possible. "Stay… Stay away." Skylar begged, hugging herself. "Please…." There were tears in her eyes but she couldn't let them fall.

Serana flinched for the first time in so long. "Skylar… Please…" She took a step forward but Skylar only took another one back, begging for Serana to stay away. "What has he done to you?" Serana's words were desperate and full of worry. She could see that the collar was still around Skylar's neck but the state the girl was in was something Serana had never seen before. What had he done to her, Skylar looked so unhealthy, so frantic, so scared, to horribly scarred for life… But she was alive. Skylar was alive and all Serana wanted to do was gather the smaller girl up in her arms and cradle her and take all the hurts away. "It's going to be ok now, Skylar… Isran is here too… We are going to take you home ok? And I promise you I am getting that collar off you, today." Serana said in a firm voice.

But Skylar shook her head before she gripped it with her hands. "No! JUST GO AWAY!" Skylar screamed. She had to get Serana to get away from her, she needed for Serana to turn around and walk away and never come back, that way the woman would be safe and the fate that Skylar was fearing so much wouldn't come true.

"Skylar… Please." Serana tried again but Skylar only snapped.

"I SAID GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Skylar's words were so forced that it hurt. The weight of a silver dagger felt like a ton. She had it hidden in her belt… And it was that blade that she was craving to hurt Serana with. There was no way she was going to let it happen. Even if she had to make Serana think that… "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Skylar screamed. The words were empty but that didn't stop them from causing Serana's face to look completely heartbroken.

Serana actually stopped dead in her tracks as she heard those words. "Skylar…" But seconds later she recovered. She knew it was the collar. She had to get it off. "Where is Harkon, Skylar, Where is my father?" She asked.

"No… You need to leave…" Was all Skylar would say now. She turned around so that her back was facing Serana as she hugged herself. "Just go… Please… Things… Things need to be this way…" She whispered as her body shook. She was fighting so hard to stay in control.

Serana thought about her words for a few moments before she began to move forward towards the girl. "Skylar… It's been a year… A YEAR!... I am not leaving you here… Not with him… Nothing you can say right now will make me leave…" Serana's voice broke and Skylar visually flinched as she listened. "I thought you were dead…" It was a whisper. Tears spilled out of the Vampires eyes as she reached forward and placed her hands against Skylar's back. As soon as her hand made contact Skylar flinched away as if she had been burned.

"Skylar… Please… Just talk to me." Serana whispered as she reached forward and grabbed Skylar and spun her around so that she was looking her in the eyes. She gripped Skylar's upper arms firmly and gave her a rough shake. "PLEASE!"

Skylar was quiet as she looked away. She closed her eyes and refused to look at Serana. "I'm sorry…" Skylar's voice was a little sob.

There was a moment before Serana finally pulled Skylar in for a fierce hug.

And that was all Skylar needed to know that she had lost… Skylar sobbed and begged for Serana to let her go as she reached into her belt for the dagger. She drew her arm back still begging her to let her go. Serana was not paying attention, she didn't know what kind of danger she was in… Skylar was going to kill her, and because of Harkon's orders she couldn't even tell her.

She closed her eyes and screamed as she lunched the blade… But it didn't meet it's mark.

Instead a strong hand grabbed the back of Skylar's shirt and threw her across the room.

The dagger went one way as Skylar went the other, leaving Serana standing there with a very shocked look on her face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, SERANA!" It was Isran.

He had is hammer drawn and had a serious look on his face. He was facing Skylar as if he was going to attack the small girl.

"Isran… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Serana spat.

"SHE WAS GOING TO STAB YOU! DIDN'T YOU SEE HER!?" He yelled as he pointed at the silver dagger that had been thrown to the side.

"What…?" Serana whispered.

"Harkon must have a hold on her, just like all the other Werewolves… Go find Harkon, finish this… I will keep her distracted." He promised Serana.

"But…" Serana shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she watched as Skylar shakily pushed herself back up onto her feet. That was why Skylar was begging for her to leave… Why didn't she listen to her…?

"You all need to leave…" Skylar's voice was hallow and lifeless. Her eyes were hallow and exhausted. Every part of her looked as though there was no life left.

"We're not leaving." Isran's deep voice replied.

There was a change in atmosphere before Werewolves filled the room. Harkon had given new orders… He wanted Skyar to come to him…

So when Isran and Serana were overrun with other Werewolves… They didn't see Skylar run through the room and down a hall, straight to Harkon's hands.

"Ah… There you are my pet…" Harkon greeted with a smile as the doors slammed shut behind Skylar after she entered the room.

"Your plan failed Harkon, they are going to kill you." Skylar said with a little hopeful smile on her lips.

"Oh on the contrary my deer pup." He said with a smile. "Can't you see that many have already tried?" He said as he pointed to the far side of the room.

Skylar looked to where he was pointing and found many bodies of Dawnguard soldiers. Her eyes went wide. "No…" She whispered.

They must had run ahead of the other's, thinking they could sneak up on Harkon… But instead they only made things worse. He had fed on them. "They gave me the extra boost I needed… I am stronger than ever with their blood in my system… But I realized… Why not one more…"

Harkon lunged.

Skylar didn't know what was going on until she was pinned down onto a table, Harkon's hands on her neck. With one smooth motion the collar was torn off her neck and for the first time in so long Skylar felt like she had just taken a breath of fresh air, but at the same time… It felt like her mind had shattered.

She screamed.

Her mind was all a blur…

Harkon turned Skylar's head to the side and saw the faint scars from where his daughter had marked Skylar for her own. Seeing the marks made Harkon feel sick. It was disgusting. A vampire and a werewolf… Mates… "From this moment on…. You are no longer her's…." And with that said he lowered his head and brought his lips to Skylar's neck.

Skylar's eyes went wide when she felt two sharp fangs on her skin. "NO!" She cried as she tried to push the Vampire lord off her. But it was too late.

Harkon didn't make things clean.

He made sure that the puncture was as rough and as painful as possible for Skylar. He wanted her to feel every inch of life being sucked out of her. He didn't care if Skylar survived. If she did she would walk through life knowing she was nothing more than a feeding slave for Harkon… If she didn't… Well… Serana would just love to see the new trophy he was going to hang up on his wall.

"Stop!" Skylar begged, already feeling weak, she pushed against his chest as hard as she could.

But Harkon only reached for her wrists and pinned them down above her head. Skylar was much smaller than him and was already in a weakened state from the collar. She was his to do with as he pleased, And with her blood giving him an extra boost he was going to kill ever single vampire hunter that decided to trespass on his island.

"Please…." Skylar's vision began to blur and her struggling slowly came to a stop. "Stop…" She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. A whimper was the last thing that left her lips before her mind plunged into darkness.

She followed her scent. She could smell fear… She could smell blood.

With Isran and a few other's backing her they found where Skylar had gone.

"Through here!" Serana yelled as she kicked a door open. But what they saw was enough to make Serana feel physically ill.

Her father… Pinning Skylar to a table… Feeding off her.

It was as if time slowed down.

She saw Skylar's eyes close and her hands unclench as she fell unconscious. They were too late.

"NO!" Serana's scream echoed through the room as she changed into her Vampire Lord form. She had not done so in so long, so when her body changed into one so strong she didn't know her own strength. She flew over to Harkon and grabbed him by the neck, tearing him clean off of Skylar and holding him high off the ground.

"Serana!" Harkon's voice was struggled as Serana squeezed harder and harder. She was going to snap his neck. She no longer cared about watching him suffer. She just wanted him dead, he violated her lover in a way that was a fate worse than death in the eyes of a vampire.

Harkon knew this, he wasn't going to live to see the next moon. So instead of allowing Serana hear him beg for death… He laughed… "She's mine… Now… Marked forever… As my own…" His voice was struggled and he laughing was haunting.

Serana slammed him into a wall and snarled. "SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS! SHE NEVER WAS NEVER WILL!... No marking could ever make me think of her any different… You pathetic waste of LIFE!" And with that she pulled Harkon closer and sunk her fangs deep into his neck. She thought about snapping his neck… But no… Instead…

Serana pulled her head away from his neck, taking a chunk of flesh with her before she threw him to the side…. Only after she grabbed the key and smashed it.

Harkon desperately tried to cover his neck to try and keep himself from bleeding.. But the blood flowed out freely and it was only a matter of seconds before he was on the ground in a pool of his own blood….

Serana turned around and rushed over to Skylar, Isran was already there, his hands on her neck trying to stop the bleeding.

"Serana… I have no health potions." Isran told her desperately.

Serana reverted back to her old self and reached into her satchel. Her clothes were ripped and torn but still hanging on.

She didn't care about being neat and tidy, She pushed Isran away, she didn't want anyone else touching Skylar. She poured half of the bottle onto Skylar's neck before she tilted her head up to try and get Skylar to drink.

"Skylar… Please if you can hear me you need to open your mouth, you need to drink this.. Please!" Serana didn't care that her own face was covered in blood as she spoke, the only thing that she could pay attention to was the fact that her lover was not opening her eyes…. She could barely hear a pulse. "Skylar!" Serana shook her.

Isran snapped his fingers. "I will be back! I know who can help!" He said before he ran out of the room. "Florentius!" Serana could hear him scream.

Thinking quickly Serana brought the vial to her own lips and filled her own mouth with the bitter liquid before she pressed her lips against Skylar's, forcing Skylar to open her mouth so she could push the liquid in.

After a few seconds Skylar began to cough and sputter as Serana continued to force Skylar to drink, even as Skylar tried to push her away. Serana knew that in Skylar's mind she was probably thinking that she was Harkon… 'Oh Skylar… My poor Skylar…' Serana's mind whispered as she pulled away from the girl's mouth as Skylar continued to cough and choke on the liquid.

She was conscious. That was a good sign. So at least some of the potion must have gotten into her, the rest was expelled by Skylar's coughing.

"That's right, my love… Awaken… Help is on the way." Serana reached forward and ran a hand through Skylar's hair. But that hand was feebly slapped away by Skylar before the smaller girl tried to desperately move away from Serana.

"Skylar… It's ok now… Everything is going to be ok." Serana murmured, heart breaking at the sight of the horrified girl.

Serana was so fixated on Skylar that she didn't even notice that Isran and Florentius were back until Florentius casted a very strong healing spell on Skylar.

"I don't know how much that will do… Maybe enough to keep her alive but the rest of the healing is up to her own body." Florentius said before he began to mutter on about his religious beliefs.

Serana took Skylar's hands in her own and gave Skylar a sad smile. "Everything is going to be ok now…" She murmured.

But Skylar just looked up at Serana with a blank look on her face.

"Skylar…?" Serana's brow furrowed. Something was still very wrong.

"Who are you..?" Skylar whispered as she pulled her hands away.

SUPRISE!

And so IT BEGINS!

THE DRAMA!

THE HORROR!

THE HEALING!

THE LOVE!

Poor Skylar! What happened to you!? What did Harkon do to you!?

XD Everyone will find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean I can't go and see her!?" Serana's words were full of fury but there was also traces of hurt and anguish along the crackles of her voice. "I haven't seen her in so long and now that I found out that she is alive and finally have her back... I can't even so much as see her!?" Serana slammed her hands down on the surface of a wooden table. Why did fate have to be so cruel to her!? This was simply unfair? How could someone keep her from even so much as gazing upon her own lover?! After almost a year where she was led to believe that Skylar was dead when she was not fate could at least throw her a bone and let her hold her own love, even if it was even for a few moments. That was all she wanted. For the soul reason of making herself believe that this was not just a dream and that Skylar really was alive and well... Perhaps 'Well' was not the right word... But still, she was alive none the less!

They were back in Castle Volkihar. They were able to make it back to Skyrim in good time, but the entire trip had been nothing but awkward. Serana had not been allowed to go near Skylar. She had to stay on the opposite side of the boat that was taking them back. The entire time she couldn't think straight. The moment she heard those words from Skylar's mouth.

"Who are you?"

It was like her entire world had fallen apart all over again. But this time it was worse. Skylar, her love had been right there in front of her on a table after she nearly died, after her father violated her, and yet Serana could do nothing to comfort the girl. Even after a year she still couldn't hold her. Fate was so unfair and unkind to Serana.

Skylar had looked as though she believe that Serana would harm her. After she said those words the small girl actually tried so hard to get as far away from Serana as possible. Isran had to hold Skylar against his chest so she wouldn't fall off the table and end up breaking something.

Serana remembered thinking that it was a joke so she tried to get closer but Skylar literally begged her to stay away. What had Harkon done to her? Why was Skylar in such a state?

Those answers went unanswered after Isran told Serana that maybe it was a good idea if she stayed away from Skylar for the time being. He told Serana that whatever was wrong with Skylar was probably temporary and to just give her time, but the worst thing that they could do was to push Skylar and force her to do anything that she didn't want to do. If she didn't want to be near Serana than Serana needed to respect that wish, no matter how much it hurt. With a heavy heart, Serana agreed.

And thus the journey all the way back to Skyrim and to Castle Volkihar was a very long and awkward one. Serana would walk behind the group with her hood over her head, hiding her eyes from all those who would look at her. But the truth was she couldn't bring herself to look at Skylar. She just couldn't deal with the fact that Skylar couldn't even remember Serana's name. In fact... It looked as though Skylar had the disgust for Serana that every typical Dawnguard soldier had for Vampires. Seeing the way that Skylar had looked at her when she was on that table, it hurt so much. The small woman who once never judged her and loved her despite what she was, was not there. She just wasn't there anymore. It was like everything about them, everything they had gone through together didn't matter, it was like Serana had to reintroduce herself as if they had never met before.

Even though her hood had been up Serana could feel Skylar's eyes on her every now and then. She could feel every single time the girl turned her head to spare her a glance. Once or twice Serana glanced up and caught Skylar's eyes with her own. But as soon as their eyes met Skylar would turn around within a split second and act like nothing had happened. There was curiosity in Skylar's eyes, and also something else that Serana couldn't quite put her finger on. But whatever it was it gave her hope and it gave her a new mission in life.

So when they returned to the castle Serana had the undying need to go and see Skylar. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do or what she was going to say, all she knew was she needed to see her or she felt as though she was going to be driven completely mad. Serana just couldn't understand it, one moment she couldn't bring herself to even so much as look at Skylar and then she had the undying urge to go and see her. It made no sense.

"She is not ready to see you yet." Isran said with his nose in a book. Isran reading a book... That in itself was a very rare sight to see. "She is still recovering and if I am not mistaken." He paused for a moment to lick his finger before he turned a very aged looking page. "She is in a dead sleep." He grumbled as she began to scan his new page.

Serana ran her hands through her hair and tilted her head back and groaned in frustration as she flopped down onto a throne like chair that was behind her. "What happened to her...?" Serana finally sighed as she slouched in her chair.

"I cannot say, in fact no one can really say." Isran grumbled as he placed his book down onto the table when he realized that it was impossible for him to concentrate as long as Serana kept talking. His little hobby that he had acquired was slowly dying, eventually he would be back to his hobby of hunting his enemies. "Skylar said that she just wanted to be alone. I myself have checked on her a few times and so far all I have seen is her sleeping." He admitted with a shrug. "She is just so tired at the moment and quite honestly I think that in itself is understandable." He said as he ran a hand over his chin.

Isran could see that Serana was very troubled. It was understandable but at the same time Serana had to respect Skylar's wishes.

After a war with both herself and Isran Serana eventually sat down with her head in her hands and sighed in defeat. Why did life have to be this way? It just was not fair... Why couldn't they just be happy? After everything, Harkon finally gone for good... Skylar didn't even know Serana's name.

"You are aware of our little problem...? Correct?" Isran muttered as he once again began to flip through his book.

Serana looked up and she could have sworn that she saw tiny dust particles floating up from the moving pages. Just how old was that thing? She couldn't help but wonder what it was about also.

"What problem?" Serana said a little harsher than she intended to.

"Remember your little guest that you had down in the dungeons? The overgrown monster that had the collar that was much like Skylar's?" Isran asked as he arched a brow, glancing up to see that Serana was now looking at him with both of her brows furrowed.

"Yes, what about him?" She asked, starting to worry.

"He's gone... Along with your friend Valt and all the Vampire prisoners." Isran sighed. "If it isn't one thing there's another." Isran's voice sounded very annoyed but at the same time exhausted. "I am getting far too old for this..."

Serana was plunged deep into thought the moment she heard that the Werewolf was gone... Once Skylar got her memories back Serana knew that the girl would not be happy about it at all. Skylar seemed almost... Protective over the beast, but then when she heard about Valt... She couldn't help but feel anger begin to boil up from the pit of her stomach. There was just something about the man... Not only was the man determined that Serana was 'his'... Valt was just a too much of a loyal follower of her father. She was not about to give him the benefit of the doubt again and now that she knew that he had a werewolf under his control... But that was the thing.

Serana tilted her head to the side and blinked. She didn't know if the Werewolf would even follow Valt's lead... The collar would have lost all of it's power the moment Serana had crushed that cursed key in her hand, she would have guessed that the Werewolf would have run away from the castle with it's tail between it's legs.

Serana groaned and ran her hands over her face. She had forgotten about that creature, truth be told she had not even given it a second thought the moment they returned back to Skyrim, no one did, so no one would be able to even figure out just how long ago they left. Would the wolf follow Valt's lead...? The man was very persuasive and had a way with words. So... It was hard to tell.

"I'm going to head off to bed." Isran said as he pushed himself away from the table. "It's been a long year and I think we all have earned a nice long rest, missing giant werewolf or not... We all need to simply rest for a while." With that said Isran turned on his heel and walked away. "Oh! And let her rest Serana..." Isran's voice didn't sound too serious, instead he sounded slightly annoyed and very exhausted.

"Sleep well." Serana gave him a little wave but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to really pay attention. "Missing Werewolf... Missing Valt... Missing prisoner Vampires..." She muttered to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip and ran her hand over her chin. "Can only mean trouble... Valt..." She whispered as she glanced up to look up and out a window. "Just what are you planning...?" She hoped that Valt knew about Harkon's downfall. If he did then maybe that would mean he wouldn't try anything. Maybe he was long gone now... Or at least wouldn't try anything for a while and give them all a chance to rest. There was no way Serana could go up against anymore enemies for a while.

She sighed and buried her face back in her hands for what felt like the millionth time that day. She needed to be with Skylar, Skylar needed her now. She needed to focus on Skylar getting better. That was what she needed to do now. She didn't want to have to worry about a man who her father promised her hand to long ago.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she pushed herself away from the table. She didn't know how or why but eventually she found herself in the dungeons under the castle. She began to look around for anything that was out of the ordinary...

One of the things that quickly caught her attention was the door to the jail cell that belonged to the Werewolf.

"Wow..." She chuckled with her hands on her hips as she stared at the door. It was on the other side of the room. It had been ripped clean off it's hinges and thrown. Under the door was a very much, lifeless corpse of a vampire. "You don't look like you had a very good time." Serana sighed as she tilted her head. It was obvious the Werewolf didn't care about Vampires. "Good chance... Beast boy didn't like Valt... So it's good chance Valt didn't get the pet he wanted." She chuckled. "Good."

She took one last look around before she began to make her way back up to the main part of the castle. There were a few Dawnguard soldiers walking around. Many didn't pay her any mind at all.

Finally she reached her own room where she looked around and sighed. This was the same bedroom that had been her's and her's alone for many years, even before things went downhill with her family. There was no bed, but instead a coffin. Despite how morbid it was it was actually quite comfy.

She settled herself in and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. With her arms at her sides she couldn't help it when her mind kept going back to Skylar. She wanted so badly just to go and see her. She didn't know what she would say or do... But... That didn't stop Serana from sitting up after about half an hour.

Ever so slowly she made her way down hallway after hallway. She didn't exactly know what it was she was doing until she found herself standing outside the door that stood between her and the vary woman she had fallen in love with. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the door's surface before she leaned her forehead against it as well. Her eyes slid shut and she bit her bottom lip. Part of her wanted to burst through that door and take Skylar into her arms and never ever let her go. She wanted to promise her that everything was going to be ok and that she was going be with her for every step it takes to get Skylar back to being strong, happy, and healthy again. She wanted to so badly see that goofy huge grin that Skylar used to wear, she had not seen it in so long. She had not held her for so long, she hadn't kissed her... She hadn't even spoken to her... Serana wanted her Skyler back.

She pulled her forehead away from the door and sighed.

The other part of Serana wanted to turn around and walk away to give Skylar the time and space she not only needed but deserved. No matter how long she needed Serana would wait for her, Serana would always wait for her. After everything Skylar had been through she needed to heal, she needed time, she needed so much. But Serana also knew that Skylar also needed to be cared for and loved.

Serana tilted her head back and sighed. This was such a complicated situation. She had never known anyone to lose their memory like this before. Skylar didn't know any of her friends names... Not even Isran. Isran had even asked Skylar if she knew anyone by the name of Aela, Skylar's mind was blank. It was like she didn't know anyone at all. It was like opening a book where every page was completely blank. Not one word. Yes it could have something to do with the collar that had been around Skylar's neck for so long, but... Well... Serana hoped it was the collar. If something happened that traumatized Skylar this bad... Serana bit her bottom lip again and felt her heart clench in her chest. "Oh... Skylar..." She whispered. Skylar was going to be scarred for life. Somehow she knew that the stupid collar had something to do with her memories, but trauma must have had a part in it... Something happened. Something big. She saw it in Skylar's eyes. Fear, trauma, complete and total scarring.

Serana caressed her fingers over the wooden material of the wooden barrier before she slowly began to turn around and make her way back to her own room.

But about halfway down the hallway without even realizing it Serana had turned on her heel and was walking straight back to Skylar's room with her shoulders squared and confidence in her step. She had to see her. She just had to. Even if Skylar didn't know she was there.

She paused for only a moment in front of the door before she carefully and ever so slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

There was darkness that Serana's glowing red eyes cut right through.

She could make out the shape of Skylar's small frame curled up into a little ball on a bed. The covers were off her and she was breathing very calmly. She was asleep. Serana was happy to see that Skylar was resting. Rest was good.

She could see her small hand twitch every now and then. She must have been dreaming, Serana could only hope that it was not a nightmare.

She quietly pushed the door open and made her way into the room and over to the side of the bed where she knelt down and crossed her arms and leaned them on the bed. After she gently took the blankets and covered Skylar with them She rested her chin on her arms and just stared at Skylar through the darkness.

The Werewolf's face looked so calm. Serana couldn't stop herself from reaching over and brushing a stray strand of hair out of Skylar's face.

She pulled her hand away when she heard Skylar breath in. She watched as her brow twitched but then went back to being calm.

Serana stayed like that, leaning on the bed, sitting on the floor, staring at Skylar, watching over her, protecting her from any harm.

Serana didn't know how much time passed until she caught sight of the Sky turning a different color from the sun rising in the distance.

She looked out the window for a few more moments before she leaned forward and placed a very tender and loving kiss against Skylar's forehead. "This time... My promise to keep you safe... It will not break. I won't break it... If anyone even dares to try to hurt you I will see them suffer." She murmured so quietly that she herself almost couldn't hear her own words.

And just moments before Skylar woke Serana had silently slipped out of the room and retreated back to her own, leaving Skylar to sit up with a confused look on her face.

She could have sworn that there had been someone watching her the entire night. The only reason why Skylar didn't do anything about it was because she didn't feel threatened at all. She actually felt quite the opposite. Safe and secure.

Skylar slung her legs over the edge of the bed as she rubbed her eyes. She chalked it up and shrugged it off thinking that maybe she had dreamed it. Skylar was having such odd dreams lately. They were so vivid but so chopped up that they made no sense. Every dream she had was completely shattered shards.

But the funny thing was... Last night was the first night she had been able to sleep without waking every hour. The entire night she had felt the presence of someone. Someone that wanted to keep her safe.

Skylar pulled on some clothes and slowly stepped out into the hallway. Truth be told that was the first time she stepped out of that room since she got back. She just felt so nervous around everyone... And that Vampire girl... There was just something about her, why did Skylar feel like she was always watching her when Skylar's back was turned?

And the bigger question was... Why was the Dawnguard, people who were supposed to be Vampire hunters... Why were they allowing them to be here, why were the Dawnguard associating themselves with vampires? Shouldn't they be attacking them?

Skylar rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. Perhaps she was being too stuck up... The Vampire woman hadn't done anything to hurt her... Yet.

If that Isran guy trusted her than maybe Skylar should at least give her a chance?

Skylar slowly made her way over to a balcony and leaned against the bars as she looked down over the main part of the castle. She could see Dawnguard soldiers having breakfast, Isran chatting to two of his friends... And the Vampire woman sitting in a throne at the head of the table. She had her chin in the palm of her hand and the goblet of what Skylar believe to be blood had gone completely untouched.

Skylar tilted her head to the side and almost instantly regretted it. She gave a soft yelp as her hand flew to the side of her neck. She was so stiff and sore and bruised for reasons she didn't know. Every movement she made was thought out. If she wanted to look to the side but had to turn her head, instead of turning her head she turned her whole upper part of her body. That was how stiff and sore she was. She felt like she had been stepped on by a Giant. No one was telling her anything. She felt like everyone knew some and was determined to keep it hidden from her. But Skylar was determined to find out what it was one way or another.

She sighed and hung her head very carefully for a moment. The only people who had spoken to her was Isran, a man by the name of Gunmar, and a woman by the name of Sorine. All of them were nice people, Isran had a very different kind of sense of humor. All three of them seemed like they were talking very carefully with Skylar. When Skylar tried to ask them why her head felt so weird they completely directed the conversation to another direction...

Finally Skylar had just decided to just detach herself from all three of them. She knew that they all meant well but all they were doing was frustrating her and making the headaches that were plaguing her far worse than they originally were.

Sorine tried to have 'Girl Talk' With Skylar but Skylar just closed her bedroom door and told her to go away. If they didn't want to give her answers Skylar either wanted to get out of that castle and go off on her own... Which they made clear was out of the question... Or Stay in her room.

Was Skylar a prisoner?

She lifted her head again and looked down at the group of people.

Her eyes almost instantly caught the sight of glowing red ones, looking at those eyes sent chills down Skylar's spine and she couldn't bring herself to look away from them. She was... Captivated. There was something in that gaze... Something... That made Skylar's stomach feel like it was doing a backflip.

The Vampire woman was staring at her. Her chin was still in her hand while her other was now holding the goblet of blood. Skylar couldn't read the look that was on the woman's face as she brought the goblet to her lips and sipped the rich crimson liquid. It was a second later when the woman pulled the cup away from her lips, tongue showing itself for only a second to gather up what might have been left behind on her top lip. Not once did her eyes leave Skylar's. Every second that past made Skylar feel like tiny spiders were crawling up and down her spine, she couldn't help but to shiver as her hands gripped the railing that she was leaning against so tightly that her knuckles turned white. There was something about this Vampire... Why did she look so interested in Skylar?

The woman's chin was still in her hand as her other made small circular motions, swishing around the dark crimson liquid in the goblet. Skylar saw the woman's lips moving for a few seconds before Skylar realized that she was talking to Sorine.

Skylar's eyes shot over to Sorine and caught her glancing up at Skylar before her head whipped back towards the Vampire woman. They were talking about something and Skylar couldn't help but to wonder what exactly it was. They were too far away for Skylar to hear anything and the voices from all the Dawnguard soldiers didn't make trying to tune into a conversation any easier. Was this woman a Vampire queen or something?

Skylar's hands dropped from the Rail as she took a step back. The Vampire was still watching her, but the moment Skylar took a step back her brow furrowed and she placed her goblet down, her lips moving quickly as she pushed herself away from the table, but Sorine stopped her by placing a hand on the Vampire's shoulder.

What was going on?

Skylar felt her frustration's begin to build up. She felt so out of the loop and part of that was her fault for detaching herself from these people. But at the same time... Did she have any choice?

Skylar blinked a few times before her hand slowly came up to her face. She felt something trickle down her cheek. At first she thought it was maybe sweat or the unlikely chance of a tear... But when she pulled her hand away from her face to find that there was blood on her fingers she found herself very confused. She ran her hands over her face to rid herself of the blood... Was it coming from her eyes!?

Skylar could feel her headache returning once again as she dropped her now bloodstained hands. She felt like she should be freaking out about the fact that there was blood coming out of her eyes... But... Why was she so calm? Nothing made sense anymore. She was not sure if anything ever did made any sense to be honest. She couldn't think... She couldn't remember. She felt like her mind was not working right. She felt like she was slightly detached from reality... Like she was walking on a cloud, or in some kind of dream. Was she drugged? Did she hit her head?

"I need to leave this place..." She whispered to herself as she took another step back, eyes still on the Vampire. But she knew if she even tried to set foot off the castle ground that people would come running after her. Would they lock her in a dungeon? Would they go that far? All these questions she didn't have the answers to were starting to drive her crazy.

Finally after one last moment she turned on her heel and began to walk briskly down the hall, away from the Vampire's eyes. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she just had to get make some distance between her and that woman. She felt like she was suffocating.

Eventually Skylar found herself on top of a tower outside, happy she decided to wear something warm. It was cold outside and it was snowing.

What was going on? Why was she in this stupid castle? Why was everyone so paranoid when Skylar was around and why did that Vampire woman keep staring at her? Skylar didn't need to be watched, the woman was acting like a guard dog! It was Irrational! Did they not want her to leave that badly!?

Skylar groaned and gripped her hair in her hands as she tilted her head back. "WHAT IS GOING ON!? Why can't I... Think...?" Her words ended in whispers before she finally sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. Her headache was returning. Her brain felt like it was pulsing and she was starting to feel dizzy. All she could do was shakily sit down in a wooden chair that was only a few feet away from where she had been standing only seconds before.

She placed her hands on a snow coated wooden table and shook her head. Was she sick?

Skylar heard the door behind her open and close before a set of footsteps began to make their way towards her. "You know... You should come down and eat something. I don't think I remember you eating anything yesterday... Or even the day before." It was Sorine's voice.

Skylar winced when she felt the woman's hand touch her shoulder for only a brief second before she pulled it away.

Skylar didn't know why she reacted the way she did at something as simple as a hand on her shoulder. Maybe she was more sore than she first anticipated. "I'm not hungry." Skylar's voice was raspy as she turned in her chair to look up at the woman.

She could see that worry was as clear on Sorine's face as the snow falling from the sky. The hand that she must have used to touch Skylar was still being held up in mid air as if she had been shocked by Skylar's reaction. It was at least twenty seconds before she dropped her hand and nodded slowly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Sorine asked quietly, eyes not leaving Skylar's face.

Why was everyone Staring at her today? Didn't they know that it was rude to stare? Skylar couldn't help but feel an irrational amount of annoyance beginning to build up in her chest. She wanted to yell at Sorine and tell her to either explain everything or go away. But instead Skylar just sat there in silence, staring at her own hands that were on the table.

But despite the annoyance, despite the frustration, anger, despite everything Skylar just nodded and listened to the creaks of the wooden chair as Sorine sat down across from her.

"So... How are you feeling?" Sorine's voice was suddenly joyous.

Skylar didn't have to guess that she was trying to divert her attention away from something once again. "Fine." Was all Skylar said as she watched as a snowflake landed on the back of her hand, but quickly melted away.

"That's good... You know I am very serious about you going down to get something to eat, not eating for a long period of time can't be good... You don't look so good, you seem very pale and-" Sorine flinched as she was cut off.

"I said I am fine." Skylar's head snapped up so she could look at Sorine. "Why am I here?" Skylar asked. This time her voice sounded like it was desperate. Skylar silently cursed herself, she didn't want to sound like she was vulnerable in anyway.

Sorine's mouth opened and closed a few times. The last thing they wanted to do was explain the whole situation. Everyone was hoping that Skylar's memories would come back. They thought if they tried to tell her things that Skylar would only get frustrated and then that would only make things worse. Everyone knew that Skylar must have suffered far more than they first anticipated the moment they saw her with Harkon. They couldn't let her break.. They had to let her heal on her own, they couldn't push her at all.

Serana, herself, was already becoming antsy. She wanted to talk to Skylar so badly. Sorine and Gunmar were doing their best to keep Serana busy until Skylar was ready to see her.

"That woman." Skylar's voice cut right through Sorine's thoughts.

Sorine felt her brow twitch.

"Why was she staring at me?... Does she stare at me often?" Skylar asked with a brow furrowed. "And I would like the truth please." Skylar's voice was calm as the wind blew around them.

"She... Saw that you were bleeding." Sorine coughed. Technically it wasn't a lie. "From your eyes... I think. She was worried." That was something that puzzled everyone. That had not been the first time they saw Skylar bleeding from her eyes. When they brought her back from Harkon's hideout... When they sat her up on the table the first thing that happened was tears of blood seeped from her eyes.

The looks on everyone's faces was enough to say that something was very wrong. And they didn't know what. Isran tried to put everyone's minds at ease by telling them that it was a side effect from the collar's magic and that Skylar would heal over time. Skylar believed it, but the look on Serana's face told everyone that she was not buying it, but at the same time she didn't have any answers.

So to keep Skylar from panicking they told her that it was the effects of a spell and that it would go away with time... And that is what they were hoping.

"She was... Worried?" The corner of Skylar's lip drew up into a little sneer as she scoffed. "Why would a vampire be worried about me?... Don't Vampires... You know... Drink blood... Are you sure that she just wasn't thirsty?" She asked with a low chuckle.

Sorine actually began to laugh. "No, no... I promise you that she is not like that, believe it or not she is on our side." Sorine laughed for a few more seconds before her laughter died down and her smile slowly faded. Skylar didn't look to happy... Not at all.

"And by... 'Our side' do you mean your side?" Skylar pointed out a little harsher than she intended to. "So what? Am I your prisoner?" She asked.

"NO! You're not... Oh god... Is that what you are thinking!?" Sorine looked at Skylar with wide, shocked eyes.

"Well, you guys have me locked up in this castle, won't let me leave, are watching my every move, if I try to go anywhere you guys always have a guard following me around and if not that, that vampire's eyes are always on me... So if I am not a prisoner... You sure have a weird way of treating guests." Skylar spat as she looked away. "And you're not going to tell me anything are you?" She sighed already know that Sorine was not going to say anything else. "You know what... Can I just be alone for a while...?" She asked quietly. "Please... I have a headache and I don't think that I can take any stress right now..." Skylar leaned forward in her chair and buried her face in her hands.

She heard the chair creak once again after a few moments as Sorine stood up.

"And please... Don't touch me... I don't like it when people touch me." Those words left Skylar's mouth before she could even stop herself. Truth be told she honestly didn't know why she even said that. But those words were enough to make the brows on Sorine's face raise and her shoulders drop a bit.

With a heavy heart Sorine gave a few short nods despite the fact that Skylar was not even looking at her. There was a second of delay before Sorine opened her mouth once again. "That offer for something to eat still stands, it might do you some good." She murmured before she climbed back into the tower, leaving Skylar alone to her thoughts. As long as Skylar was in the state she was in then there was going to not be any progress at all. She was not going to trust anyone, not Isran, not Sorine, Not Gunmar and definitely not Serana. This was a very complicated situation that they were in. No one knew what to do. All anyone could do was wait.

Skylar tilted her head back so that she was looking up towards the sky when she was certain that she was alone. She could feel the little pecks of ice on her skin as the snow continued to fall. "I have to leave this place." She sighed, slowly shaking her head. This was just crazy, why was she still sticking around that castle? She needed to find a way to get out and soon.

When Skylar felt as though her fingers were numb from the cold she finally decided that maybe it was a good idea to head back inside. Frost bite from sitting outside was not something she really wanted.

She wandered around the castle for a while before she finally decided to go back to her own room. When she did she found a tray of food sitting on the bedside table but no trace of where it came. The Werewolf made her way over to the tray after she shut the door behind her. She had half a mind to pick up the tray and throw it out the window, for all she knew it was probably poison. She wouldn't be surprised at all. She had not reason to trust these people.

But when Skylar gave it a quick sniff she realized that there was no trace of any lethal poisons at all. It was just a normal breakfast. Nothing dangerous about it at all.

Skylar couldn't help but wonder who left the tray of food in her room. Sorine? Maybe? It was her who kept on suggesting it. Finally Skylar just shrugged and slowly began to munch on a piece of bread after fiddling with it in her hands for a few moments. She still had so many questions, no answers. And no one willing to give her any.

One thing was for sure, she couldn't get the image of that Vampire Woman's sharp red glowing eyes out of her mind. How she looked at her from that Throne with her goblet of blood in her hand made Skylar feel things that she couldn't explain at all. How was she able to bring such a reaction out of Skylar?

Any normal person would have either attacked or ran for the hills already. Knowing that they were potentially a target for a Vampire.

Skylar sat on her bed and her brow almost instantly furrowed when she heard something.

Placing her bread back on the tray she reached over to her pillow and lifted it, surprised to find a neatly folded piece of paper with her name very gracefully written on the front.

Skylar looked around again now very confused. "What the hell...?" She whispered quietly as she tapped the paper with her finger a few times. Part of her wanted to burn it and not give it a second glance. Skylar quickly learned that she was actually a very curious creature the moment she began to unfold the piece of paper.

Meet me down by the dock tonight at high moon.

I will be there.

You can trust me.

Skylar turned the paper over a few times shaking her head. There was no name no explanation no nothing. "Great..." Skylar breathed as she closed her eyes.

What exactly was she involved in? But this was the only lead she had.

Skylar didn't leave her room again that day. It was only when the sun went down and the moon was high up in the sky did her door slowly creak open and she began to very carefully make her way through the castle, unseen.

She paused when she saw a few Dawnguard soldiers sleeping on tables. One thing was fore sure... Dawnguard soldiers were quite sloppy.

She sighed and shook her head, leaving the castle to make her way down to the dock. This was the farthest she had been away from the castle since she got there.

She arrived on the dock and stood there for a few moments. Then an hour went by and her frustration had reached it's peak.

"Ok, seriously... Where are you... Is this some kind of prank?" Skylar hissed. She was ready to turn around and make her way back into the castle. She knew if she tried to leave they would hunt her down. Maybe she was being watched at that very moment?

Why didn't she try to leave? Maybe she would be able to make it across the lake and run for it?

Skylar took a few steps towards the castle, but then she had a spike of confidence and turned on her heel to make her way back to a little rowboat that she could use.

But the moment she turned around and took a single step she ran directly into a tall solid body. She stumbled back a few steps before she landed on her rear. She looked up at a pale skinned man who was wearing a crooked smile on his face. But the first thing that Skylar noticed was that his eyes were glowing red. He was a vampire.

Skylar almost instantly began to scramble backwards.

It was a trick.

"You bastard." She whispered. "I knew it... You just want my blood." She hissed as she jumped to her feet.

"Now, now, calm yourself. I mean you no harm." The man said as he shook his head.

"You expect me to trust you!?" Skylar snapped.

"Put it this way, if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." He sighed.

Skylar just stared at him. Not knowing what to think.

"Here..." He held his hand out for her to shake. "The name is Valt... And at this point I am probably the only one you can trust right now." The man flashed a crooked smile again as he watched as Skylar shifted her weight from one foot to the other, debating with herself.

But soon she reached out and took his hand in her own.

"We are going to be really good friends... And I am going to help you." Valt smiled. "I have a few things that might answer a few of those questions that are bouncing around on the inside that pretty little skull of yours... But you have to listen to me." Valt explained, smile not once leaving his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"So if you run away and go back to Skyrim and hide out in one of your thick forests and be like one of the tree people who live by themselves away from the eye of the people… They will only hunt you down and drag you right back to where you are right now, but the only difference is that you will be a meal for that woman and she will they keep you alive to feed off of over and over again, do you understand?" Valt asked as he admired his finger nails from where he was leaning against a ruined wall of an old tower.

Skylar stared at the vampire as she fiddled with the collar of her top, chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't know what to think. She could make a clean getaway and they wouldn't know until morning… But if what that Vampire man said was true… "So they really are planning to use me to keep that woman alive?" She asked with a shaking voice. But then she gave her head a rough shake and gave Valt a very firm and cold look. "And how the hell do you expect me to trust you?" She snapped as she took a step closer to the Vampire. She poked his chest with her finger as she spoke but he didn't even flinch, instead he wore an amused look on his face. "I don't know you, but I know you are a Vampire JUST LIKE HER so…" She trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Skylar took a step back and began to pace back and forth a few times as she looked around. She ran her hands through her hair as her mind began to race. Two vampires, one trying to give her a warning, a warning that she didn't know she could trust. For all she knew Valt was trying to lead her away and feed off her. All vampires drink the same thing. Blood, the same blood that was pulsing through her veins. She turned to him and pointed at him once more. "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked with a glare. "You're a vampire and I am a-"

"Human? Or more specifically a Werewolf." Valt snapped his fingers and pointed right back at Skylar with a smug look on his face. "You see… I had a lot of friends who were kept captive under that castle for a very long time." His face suddenly fell. "Yes they were Vampires, I know you don't like us but surely you understand the importance of family? Right?" He asked with a shrug.

Skylar went quiet and just stared at him.

"I came back to try and free them… They were all gone, but there is evidence down there of a Werewolf that had been kept down there for just as long as my friends." He explained with a firm nod.

"A… Werewolf?" Skylar blinked. Finally! Someone like her! She couldn't help but feel a little glimmer of hope shin deep within her chest. But it didn't last too long. "Do you know where it is?" She asked.

Valt gave another shrug. "Gone, I have no clue where the Dawnguard scum took them… For all I know they are all dead. And you are going to either end up just like them or kept alive for as long as they can as a cattle for that Vampire woman." Valt took a step closer

Skylar tilted her head back and sighed as her little glimmer of hope died. To think she would have thought herself lucky enough to have someone who was like her in this same castle… "Ok… Even so they had another Werewolf held prisoner here?" She asked as she looked at him with a brow raised. "So it's only a matter of time before they decide to keep me behind bars like a wild animal." It was more of a statement than it was a question.

Valt's lips tilted up into a crooked smile as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Skylar with a low chuckled. "Bingo. You are nothing more than a simple pet to everyone who is currently in that castle." He said as he turned his arm and pointed up at the castle that was just behind Skylar. "It's only a matter of time." His voice went serious as he spoke. "You need to watch your back inside that castle, because it will be when you least expect it when you end up with either a dagger in your back or a pair of fangs in the side of your neck." His voice was low as he took a step closer to Skylar. As soon as he did Skylar took one back, wanting distance between her body and his. But Valt took another quick step towards her and grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer to him.

Skylar gasped and instantly grabbed his wrist to try and pry his hands away from her. "Let go." Her voice was low and threatening as a low growl was heard deep in her chest. Her last line of defence was to change into full her full Werewolf form. If she did his dead would be anything but quiet, everyone would know and then they would come and get Skylar and drag her back into the castle and most likely lock her up for good.

"Don't." Valt's voice was calm as he reached forward with his free hand so he could push her collar aside for a moment. "Have you taken a look at your neck lately?" He asked with a brow raised.

Skylar froze and looked at him with a very confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?" She demanded as she began to struggle.

Valt released her and she stumbled back with her hand on her neck.

"It looks like someone has already tasted you." He said with a chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his head to the side. "And by the looks of things they took a clean bite out of you, I am surprised you survived, that is a very brutal scar you have there. Someone wanted to hurt you, someone wanted you to be marked for life." He shrugged.

Skylar's hand was on her neck. Truth be told she had not even so much as looked in a mirror in.. She didn't even know how long. She knew that her neck was sore, but now she knew why.

"And…. By the look on that pretty little face of yours… You don't remember a thing." Valt stated as he pointed at her again.

Skylar looked up at him with a look of sheer hate. She hated Vampires… And knowing that one of them had marked her was… It made her feel sick. Why did she feel so sick? Why was she in full panic mode? "Shut up." She grumbled as she rubbed her neck, looking around as if she was extremely paranoid. She was scared that he was going to jump and attack her. "You… Do you think that she bit me?" Skylar asked very nervously. It would explain exactly where she got the scar from. She could feel it with her fingertips. It was there, and it was bad. In fact it felt fresh. She wouldn't even consider it a scar, more like a scab, it was still healing. If she had to guess she would guess that it happened about a week ago, maybe sooner. She felt so sick to her stomach she had to sit down on a fallen tree that was not too far away from where she was standing.

Skylar buried her hands into her face suddenly very thankful that she was a Werewolf. If she hadn't been she would be a full blown Leech by now.

When she felt like her hands were wet and sticky she pulled them away from her face to find traces of blood on them. More tears of blood… She groaned and began to furiously wipe her eyes with her sleeves.

"Yeah, my guess is that Vampire lady did that to you." Valt said as he watched Skylar in her weakened state. It would be so easy to do away with her right then and there.

He took a few steps towards her and reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. It would only take a second, all he had to do was grab her and snap her neck. He would leave her body where Serana would find her and then it would only be a matter of time before he would take Serana down too… Then he would claim the castle for himself. It would be so easy… So quick…. Skylar was in such a weak state and wouldn't even know what hit her.

But it was too soon… Too soon… He had to let things fester. He lifted his hand and gave Skylar's shoulder a few pats before he shrugged. "Don't be discouraged… Things will get better." He gave her a crooked grin as he watched as Skylar drop her hands onto her lap. They were stained with blood as well as her cheeks.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Skylar asked with a little sniffle. She didn't even swat his hands away from her like she had done to everyone else who tried to touch her.

Valt tilted his head again as Skylar looked up at him as if she was searching for answers like he knew. But Valt only shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, but if I had to guess I would guess that it has something to do with that." He said as he pointed at Skylar's eyes. "Even I know that is not normal. When you figure out what that is you might be able to figure out how to get your mind back." He said as he took a step back.

Valt's head whipped towards the castle as if he heard something. "I have to leave now…. If they find out that I am here they will not be happy, they might throw me in the dungeon just like they had done my friends, and then who knows what else they might do to me." He said as he began to walk away. He gave Skylar a wave over his shoulder as he disappeared into the water. He didn't think that Skylar would be able to figure out what was wrong with her head, he didn't worry. He would take care of her before she even healed.

"But…" Skylar began but then shut her mouth when he was gone. She sighed and tilted her head back. "This place is hell…" She whispered. All she wanted to do was cry right then and there but she swallowed the burning lump in her throat and pushed herself to her feet and wiped her hands off on her pants before she began to slowly make her way back towards the castle.

Bust she stopped when her ears perked up.

"Skylar!"

It was Sorine's voice.

"Oh great…" Skylar whispered as she shook her head. She felt like her heart was hammering in her chest like it was a jack hammer, did she see her with that leech? Were they going to lock her up like they had done the other Werewolf.

She swallowed nervously as she looked up to see Sorine, Gunmar and Isran jogging over to her. And of course she caught sight of the Vampire woman's piecing red eyes examining her from where she was leaning against a wall that was next to the castle's double doors.

Skylar's legs were shaking as she stopped walking when Sorine, and the others were standing barely a meter away from her. The Vampire stayed where she was, keeping lots of distance between her and Skylar. Skylar didn't know why she was staying so far away, maybe she was having trouble controlling her bloodlust and that was why she was staying so far away, Skylar knew that she wanted to get closer, she could see it all over the Vampire's body. She was craving Skylar. Skylar could only hope that she continued to keep her distance. Skylar would have no choice but to go Werewolf… She refused to be bitten again. She REFUSED. She would rather die. She was scarred for life… Someone was going to pay for that.

"What are you doing out here?" Isran spoke first as he eyed Skylar up and down in search for anything that was out of place. One thing that his eyes quickly caught sight of was the blood that was stainging both her faced and her hands.

"We were worried." Sorine reached her hand forward and tried to put it on Skylar's shoulder. But Skylar quickly took a step back and hugged herself.

"I'm fine." Skylar snapped a little harsher than she intended to. "I just got a headache, my eyes started to bleed again and I just needed some fresh air." Skylar said a little quickly.

"Hurtin again?" Gunmar said as he looked Skylar in the face. He stepped forward and took Skylar's face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes, even as Skylar made an attempt to step away. But then she realized what he was doing and finally just decided to stay still.

Gunmar squinted his eyes as he used his thumbs to draw Skylar's bottom eyelids down a bit as he examined her. "So… Odd…" He whispered as he tilted his head to the side slightly. "No lacerations… No trace from where the bleeding is coming from… It's… Unexplainable." He said as he turned his head to look at Isran with a shrug. He let Skylar go as he looked at her again. "So you get a headache and then they start to bleed." He asked her.

"Yeah, usually." Skylar shrugged. "It happens so quickly and it's only for a short time…" She grumbled as she rubbed the side of her neck.

Isran looked at her and rubbed his chin. "How bar are your headaches?" He asked slowly.

"They start out not so bad, but when the bleeding starts I can barely stand." Skylar admitted. "And… They are getting worse." She sighed. "I feel like I can't breath when it happens now." She grumbled. "Do any of you have any idea what this." She asked as she pointed at her eyes. "What this might be?" She asked feeling very frustrated.

"No, but we are working on it." Gunmar told her. "For now, you should get back inside before you get sick, it's getting cold." He said as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Skylar scoffed. "Is this you putting me back in my cage?" Skylar hissed as she shook her head.

"This is us trying to keep you safe and trying to get you better." Sorine said desperately.

Skylar only shook her head and sighed. "Well… Please try harder… And please work faster… Because I don't know how much more of this I can take, I am sick of being a prisoner to people who say are my friends when I know better." Skylar shook her head.

Gunmar and Sorine both flinched at what Skylar had said. The corner of Isran's eye even twitched. He had not been expecting that at all. Perhaps they had reason to be worried after all… Skylar needed to get her memories back soon or Skylar might just become a threat to all of them. He could see it. There was hate that was beginning to grow in her eyes for all of them. That hate was going to grow until Skylar realized that she had the power to kill them all.

Skylar looked at each of them for a moment. She could see that her words FINALLY had gotten through to them! NOW they were starting to listen…. Good. "Well, now that I can see that I have finally gotten through those thick skulls of yours and now that you all are so eager to listen to me now…" Skylar grabbed her collar and pulled it down to show them all the brutal mark on her neck. "Do any of you know where I got this!? Did that Leech bite me!? She did didn't she!?" She snapped.

Now all three of them flinched.

Thing were getting worse in the matter of simple seconds.

"Skylar wait…" Sorine tried.

"No! You wait! I didn't even know this was here until just moments ago! Did any of you know about this!?" She growled.

"Skylar, calm down." Gunmar tried to reach for her but Skylar smacked his hands away literally growled at the man.

"If none of you will answer my questions... Just get the hell out of my way and stop wasting my time." Skylar hissed, pushing past all three of them to make her way back to the castle.

Serana wore a worried look on her face as Skylar stormed right past her. There was a split second where Skylar's eyes turned to look at Serana, but as soon as she did here were sent back to looking forward.

She pushed the doors open so hard that that the sound they made when they slammed open echoed through the entire castle.

Every single dawnguard soldier turned their heads towards Skylar as she stormed through the foyer and up the stairs and straight to her room where she slammed the door shut with a furious scream.

These people were not her friends. They were keeping secrets.

She felt as though she had a clock that was running out of time. What were they planning on doing with her?

Skylar buried her face into her hands and groaned. She flopped down onto her bed where she stayed the rest of the night.

"Serana." Gunmar grabbed Serana's arm just before she was about to retreat back to her own room. Seeing Skylar in the state she was in was beginning to be too much for her. Something had to change soon or Serana felt as though she was going to break.

Serana looked at Gunmar over her shoulder with a brow raised. The look on his face was enough to tell her that something was wrong. She sighed and shook her head. 'What else is new?' She said to herself inside her mind as she turned around to face the large man. "Yes?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "What is it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, not knowing if she really wanted to know what it was. She didn't even have to guess that it was about Skylar.

"I have bad news, and possibly worse news." Gunmar began as he began to fidget with his hands.

Gunmar fidgeting was really a sight to see. This was the man who put armor on trolls and fought alongside them in battle without worrying that the troll would turn, many time it did happen. Gunmar never did worry.

"This can't be good." Serana bit her bottom lip as her brow furrowed. "Do I really want to know?" She asked.

"Possibly not but I think that you need to… You might be in danger." Gunmar coughed. "It's Skylar… She thinks you are the one who bit her." He said with a worried look on his face. "Of course I know it's not true! You wouldn't ever do something like that to her!" He said as he raised his hands up in a defensive manner when he saw the look that was suddenly on Skylar's face.

Serana's eyes were wide and she actually looked like she was blushing.

Sorine walked over and nodded. "Yeah, I heard what Skylar said too! She's not happy at all! And that mark on the side of her neck looks like it's bothering her. I didn't know it was THAT bad." Sorine took one look at Serana and tilted her head to the side slightly. "What's wrong?"

Serana was rubbing the back of her neck as she looked around, chewing on her bottom lip. She was not the one to basically take a bite out of Skylar's neck. That had been her father's doing… But Serana had bit Skylar before… Very few people knew about it… And Serana didn't think that anyone ever had to know about it. It was… An intimate thing between her and her mate. But of course her mate didn't remember it at the moment…

"Serana…?" Gunmar crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding?" He asked as he leaned in closer. "What did you do… Did… Did you sneak into her room and bite her?" He asked worried.

Sorine's eyes went wide and for the first time she was speechless.

"What!? NO!" Serana jumped back and looked between the two. "I didn't sneak into her room and bite her! It happened a long time ago…" She couldn't help but notice the looks of horror on both of their faces. She knew exactly what they were thinking. "IT WAS CONSENTUAL!" She spat. "It's… It's a private thing between lovers! You don't need to know the details!"Serana hissed. "That is between me and Skylar… At least the Skylar who remembers me…" Her voice ended in a little whisper. She really did wish for Skylar to get her memories back soon… Things were just starting to get crazy. If these people were going to start to accuse her of hurting Skylar then things really were getting bad.

"And wait…" Serana held up her hand as her brow furrowed. "Danger? Me?" She asked blinking. "Why would I be in danger? I think I would be the one who would be in the least amount of danger out of all of us… I think I am kind of harder to kill than all of you." She suddenly chuckled.

Gunmar and Sorine finally recovered from their shock with blushing faces, they knew that they might have overstepped but at the same time… When Skylar was going to start to think that Serana bit her then Serana needed to be smart about how she answered that question if Skylar ever asked her if she did or not.

"Well…" Gunmar coughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Skylar looks like she is going to revolt soon… So we need to be ready. If she thinks that you have harmed her she will be coming after you with teeth and claws readied." He explained.

"Skylar would never hurt me." Serana shook her head, looking amused at what Gunmar was thinking.

"The Skylar that knows you would never hurt you, but this Skylar doesn't know you, in fact this Skylar doesn't know any of us, this Skylar thinks that we are holding her here prisoner against her will, she really believes that we would harm her…" Sorine spoke up. "It's only a matter of time before Skylar figures out just how strong she really is, she can wipe us all out just like that…" Sorine began to wring her hands as if she had something else she needed to say but didn't want to say it.

Serana caught this and raised a brow. "Sorine, what else do you know?" Serana demanded gently. "I have a right to know everything, don't keep any information out of my reach." Serana said as she narrowed her eyes, in search of lies.

Sorine looked around and swallowed nervously. "I overheard Isran talking to some of the Dawnguard soldiers." She began as she looked at Serana with a worried look on her face. "He is getting them ready if…" She trailed off and began to scratch the back of her neck in an uncomfortable manner.

"What?" Serana hissed as she quickly took a step forward and grabbed both of Sorines's upper arms and lifted her off the ground a bit. "What did he say!?" She demanded with a desperate look on her face. Serana knew that there was something very wrong. If Isran was talking about something that was making even Sorine scared to repeat it then it had to be bad.

Sorine's eyes were wide as she stared back at Serana from where she was being held up in the air. "He is preparing all the soldiers in case he needs to use them against Skylar! He thinks that Skylar is going to snap and hurt someone! He doesn't want her to leave the castle or anything! He is starting to think that Skylar is never going to get better, in fact he thinks that she is getting worse!" She yelped when Serana placed her back on the ground and watched as the vampire began to pace pack and forth as she bit her nails nervously.

"First of all…." Serana began as she shook her head. "That is NOT going to happen… Second… We now need to figure out what is wrong with Skylar." Serana was thinking out loud.

"But we are already trying to figure that out! We don't even know why she is the way she is." Gunmar said desperately.

Serana turned to him with a very cold and fierce look in her eyes. "Yes I know, but now we need to turn up the heat and really get thinking. We need to work harder and longer! We need to figure this out and fast. Skylar should be better by now, she should have been better weeks ago! She should know all of our names, in fact her memories should be back! FIGURE IT OUT!" Serana demanded as she pointed at the two. "Get to work, I have an old man I need to talk to." She hissed as she walked by the two and began her search for Isran. She didn't even give Gunmar and Sorine the chance to say anything.

They just looked back and forth from Serana and each other before they sighed and got to work. Serana was right. They needed to figure this out and fast or an innocent life was going to be lost.

"ISRAN!" Serana came slamming through the double doors of Isran's room. The look on her face told Isran that Serana was furious. If she had not been on their side he guessed that Serana would have him by his neck and half dead by then.

"What a pleasant surprise." Isran grumbled from his desk as he sipped a cup of tea. "You know… In our day and age there is something that everyone does before they enter someone else's room." He said with a very bored look on his face. He didn't even look up at Serana. His eyes were in his book. "It's called knocking, I really think it is a good idea if you maybe start doing it." He suggested with a shrug.

Serana took one look at him and grabbed the book that was in his hands and threw it into the fireplace that was on the far side of the room.

Isran's face quickly turned angry. "Explain to me why you just threw a book that costed me over three thousand gold into a fire!" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and rushed over to the book that was very much on fire. He reached into the flames and pulled out the book that he quickly began to smack with his hands.

"You know why I am here Isran! You were heard talking to all of your troops! If you even so much as think of harming Skylar I will rip out your throat with my teeth and watch you bleed to death!" Serana screamed as she slammed her hands down onto his desk. "Why would you ever think that Skylar would ever harm anyone! You probably know her better than even I do! You have known her longer than me, Sorine, or Gunmar!" She turned to find Isran still desperately trying to save the book.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Serana rushed over to him and grabbed the book and was about to throw it straight back into the fire.

"WAIT!" Isran screamed. "Don't! YOU THROW THAT BOOK INTO THAT FIRE THAN SKYLAR IS LOST FOREVER!" He cried as he tried to reach for the book.

Serana's eyes went wide and she froze where she was. A millisecond longer and she would have thrown the book right back into the flames. "What?" She yelped.

"THAT BOOK! I have been searing high and low for answers! Why do you think I have been reading so much lately!? I finally found a book on the market that a merchant claims that Harkon had used. I was at the college not too long ago either and had a mage look at it, and yes! They think and they are betting that it holds the secret as to why Skylar is the way she is! LOOK INSIDE! That is Harkon's writing!"

Serana slowly brought the burnt book closer to her and opened it to see that there was indeed Harkon's writing on some of the pages. He had been taking notes and making spells… Almost instantly she felt like she was holding the key to Skylar's healing in her hands and not only that…. She felt insanely stupid for trying to destroy it. "Gods…." She whispered as Isran carefully took the book from her and placed it back on his desk as he sighed.

"And I did what I did to make sure that everyone would be safe!" He snapped at Serana. "I need to know if Skylar does snap that she won't go on a killing spree!" He hissed. "If Skylar gets back to Skylar and starts hurting people…. She has the power to take down at least half an army before they finally put her down." He explained. "Do you see why I need to prepare? I am not saying that it's going to happen, what I am saying is it CAN happen… If it does we can't let her get off this island." He said his voice going gentle.

Serana's eyes suddenly went back to being fierce. "Ok, you need to listen to me, old man… You may be used to ordering around and army of Dawnguard soldiers… But you are forgetting one thing… You are now in my castle… Which means any decision you make needs to be cleared by ME." Serana hissed as she poked him right in the chest. "ESPECIALLY if it is something to do with MY lover." Serana told him with a firm nod. "If you ever try to hurt her I am in my right to try and defend her, do you understand!?" She snapped.

Isran's face was unreadable but he sighed. "Very well… But if she does snap and if she does try to leave this island and if she does try to harm my men… They are in their rights to defend themselves, I won't have you taking away their right to keeping themselves and other people safe!" He said in a strong voice.

The room went quiet for a very long moment.

Isran and Serana just stared each other down.

The rivalry that had been clear as the snow on the ground that had been present long ago when they first met was suddenly back and clear on both of their faces.

"Well… Let's hope that it doesn't come to that." Serana spoke as she placed her hand on the book that was on his desk. "I think it will benefit everyone if you get back to your reading…" She said as she turned on her heel and began to make her way towards the door.

Isran rubbed his chin and tilted his head to the side. "And what are you going to do?" He asked.

Serana looked at him from over she shoulder. "I am going to go and see Skylar, something that I should have done the moment we brought her here, because now she thinks that I have harmed her and thinks that I will do it again. I will not have her believing those lies… I need to attempt to put her mind at ease rather than keep my distance. It seems by me keeping my distance like I have been doing since she got here… It's only made things worse than they were to begin with."

Serana didn't allow for Isran to say anything, she didn't give him the chance to protest. She was done listening to him and his Dawnguard followers. They were in her castle, which means they were now going to do things HER way and HER WAY ONLY!

She had a voice, and she was going to start to use it. It seems like that was the only way that they were going to get progress.

Serana was making her way down the hall and say that Gunmar was about to make his way back to his station when she remembered something… He said that he needed to tell her bad news… And worse news… He only told her one… She didn't even know if it was the bad news or the worse news… Either way he forgot to tell her something.

"Gunmar!" Serana called as she jogged over to him.

Gunmar turned to her and gave her a kind smile. "How may I help you?" He asked her.

Serana looked up at him with a brow furrowed. "You told me only one part of what you needed to tell me… What was the other?" She asked confused.

"Oh?" Gunmar tilted his head looking confused.

"Gunmar…" Serana ran her hands over her face thinking that the man had forgotten what it was he needed to tell her.

But seconds later he remembered and his eyes went wide with worry.

"Serana, when we found Skylar outside last night… There was more than one set of footsteps, she had been talking to someone. And we had reason to believe that it was another vampire." He explained.

Serana's eyes went wide. That can't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylar paced back and forth in her room with her hands over her mouth. She felt like she was going crazy, she couldn't breathe, she need to get out of that place and run. It had been days since she last been outside. After her little run in with the Dawnguard soldiers; Gunmar, Isran, Sorine and their pet vampire they, without any warning at all, barred all of the windows so Skylar couldn't escape. They even had posted guards at all exits of the castle. There was absolutely no way Skylar could get outside. Even if it was to go to the top of the tower, it was virtually impossible. If she tried to go to the tower she would be bombarded with at least three hundred questions. But of course Skylar didn't have the patience for questions. She would eventually give up and wander around the castle, but even that didn't last too long. Skylar would eventually get bored or extremely annoyed at all the sets of eyes that seemed to be glued to her.

So she would give up her attempts of trying to simply go outside or attempts to find something to do and simply retreated back to her room. And it was there she would pace back and forth for hours before she sat beside the window and simply stared out into the outside world. If she had thought she was a prisoner before… Well she was certain she was now. She didn't have any freedom at all.

Sometimes Skylar would feel as though someone was standing just outside her doorway and Skylar would simply sit there waiting for them to enter. But no one ever did, it was almost as though Skylar wanted whoever it was to come into her room jus tso that she would have someone to talk to. Not that she would…

Skylar tilted her head back and lightly whacked it against the wall that was sitting against. Every time someone from inside this castle talked to her she simply shot them down and sent them away. Skylar felt guilty but at the same time she was so angry, she simply didn't know what she wanted to do. She wanted someone to talk to but at the same time she didn't want anyone to come near her. They were all threats, they were the ones who kept her trapped, they wanted to hurt her. But why hadn't they hurt her yet? After nearly a month in that place she still had no idea what anyone was planning, the only thing she knew was that they were keeping very close tabs on Skylar.

One day something changed.

As Skylar was sitting there against that wall she swore that she heard fighting. It was a man's voice. Skylar was able to pin point it was the old man by the name of Isran… But the other… It was a woman's voice. That vampire. What were they fighting about? She couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Despite the halls carrying their voices they were distorted by the distance that was between Skylar's ears and their tongues.

The air within that castle changed right then and there. Something was different.

Skylar felt uncomfortable.

She shifted her weight back and forth as she bit her lowerlip.

Skylar actually moved herself so that she was in the corner of her room, like she had shrunk. She suddenly didn't feel so strong anymore, not so high and mighty. The little pup would usually snap at anyone who would try and talk to her or even so much as look at her, but now… As she sat there in that corner the confidence that she had within herself was suddenly nowhere to be seen. The strength that she used to snap at any of her captors was gone.

So when Skylar heard footsteps coming down the hall and then stop in front of her door she shrunk into herself. And when she heard three soft knocks she almost instantly flinched at the sound.

"Skylar?"

It was that woman's voice again. Skylar actually attempted to try and make herself look smaller, or maybe some miracle would take place and she would make herself disappear.

_'THE VAMPIRE!'_ Skylar's mind screeched as her eyes whipped around the room in search of anything she could use to protect herself. Or maybe somehow she would find an escape? But no, there was nothing, not unless she could smash a bookshelf or a bed to pieces and use a classic wooden steak to take the Vampire down. But Skylar was not that strong nor did she have that might time.

Skylar could tell just by the sound of the woman's voice that she was not about to go away, in fact Skylar could hear the doorknob unlock and open.

'_I should have known that the vampire had a key to my room…'_ Skylar shook her head at herself for not realizing that one little fact. That entire castle had the smell and look of Vampires all over it, so of course it would be the woman who had access to all rooms…

Out of the corner of Skylar's eye she watched as the woman slowly and cautiously entered the room then, with her hands behind her she lean her back against the door to shut behind her.

Skylar's ears even perked up at a gentle 'click' of the door being relocked.

_'No one else can get in…'_ Skylar thought to herself as she closed her eyes, not giving the Vampire the chance to read her thoughts though her eyes.

"I came to see you…" The woman started as her hands moved from behind her to in front of her stomach where she clasped them together nervously. Skylar looked like an animal that had been abused and locked in a cage. The little Werewolf was sitting in a corner with her knees just under her chin and her eyes screwed shut as if she was waiting to be hit. Even after being in Serana's castle for quite some time now it seemed that Skylar still had not improved. No memory restored at all. Serana had hoped that Skylar would at least come out of her shell by being in the castle for a period of time, but it seemed that the longer Skylar was in that place the worst she got.

"Gods, Skylar… What did he do to you…?" Serana whispered as she suddenly walked across the room and sat down on Skylar's bed like she had done many nights as the little Werewolf was sleeping. Never did Skylar wake to find her and at that moment Serana felt like Skylar was still asleep, and she was still waiting for her to wake up.

"What do you want?" Skylar finally snapped. Her voice didn't have the normal spunk that it usually had when anyone tried to get near her. Instead her voice sounded so tired and weary.

Just hearing the hidden pains within Skylar's voice made Serana want to drop to her knees in front of her, grab her, shake her and try to wake Skylar from whatever state she was stuck in. She wanted to tell her about everything in hopes that somehow she would jog her memory. But instead Serana breathed out a breath that she had been holding and placed her hands on her lap in a very patient manner.

"Well…" The Vampire began, seeing that Skylar had actually opened her eyes to look up at her. "I wanted to finally officially meet you." Saying that made Serana feel like she was digging a blade into her own heart. "You have been in my castle for quite some time now and we haven't had the chance to… Talk." Serana tilted her head to the side when she saw that Skylar was pushing herself to her feet.

Once Skylar was standing she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned to Serana with brows furrowed. "And by talk you mean turn me into one of the cattle that you feed off of?" She sent a glare at Serana. Skylar could tell that the words she spoke made the vampire very uncomfortable.

Serana began to rub her hands together as she looked around the room. A sharp fang could be seen chewing a crimson bottom lip.

"No." Was the Vampire's answer. "In fact, I do not feed upon humans…" That was a half lie… The last human she fed off of was a werewolf and that werewolf was standing in that room. "Unless it is consensual; which I have not done for quite some time. Lately I have been feeding off of animals… Deer mostly." Serana spoke in a voice that was monotone so that Skylar wouldn't be able to pick up on any of the overwhelming emotions that were pulsing though Serana's body. However… The way that Serana was wringing her hands might have been an indicator Serana was in fact very nervous. Catching herself wringing her hands, Serana clasped them together and held them still.

Skylar scoffed look when she saw how Serana clasped her hands together. "And you expect me to believe that you didn't do this to me?" Skylar asked as she pointed to the almost healed wound that was on the side of her neck, where Serana's father had bit her.

'_So you don't even remember that..?'_ Serana thought to herself as she remembered how she caught her father feeding off of her own lover. "No." Serana still spoke in her monotone voice. That area had been where Serana had marked her before… But because of the scar her father had stained Skylar's neck with the marking that Serana had given her was nowhere to be seen. Serana was able to keep her face like stone.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Skylar chuckled with a shake of her head as she looked around the room. "You must think that I am very crazy to think that I would believe that lie." She chuckled. "You are the only vampire in this castle, so of course you would understand why I wholeheartedly believe it was you who did this to me." Skylar's brows twitched and her ears picked up on a change that was within her own voice when she said those last four words. There was such a deeper meaning behind them, one that she didn't even understand herself.

Skylar nearly stumbled where she was standing she felt fear build up within her chest. But she caught herself by leaning her hands against a nearby dresser. She gave her head a shake, feeling the blood tears slowly escape her eyes that were screwed shut like she was in pain. Her head was spinning and her legs were growing weak.

Skylar hung her head and groaned waiting for whatever kind of attack she was having to pass. Finally when she felt like world wasn't spinning anymore she raised her arm to wipe her face with her sleeve before she looked over to the vampire who was on her feet and right beside Skylar. Serana looked like she was ready to catch Skylar.

Serana's mouth was partially open and her brows were furrowed with worry and after a moment Skylar realized that the Vampire's ice cold hands were holding her shoulders.

Skylar was so very confused with herself when the urge to snap at her and push the vampire away were nowhere to be found. In fact when Skylar tried to stand up straight only to stumble she didn't fight back when Serana gently urged Skylar to lean against her where the Vampire wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"You need to lay down." Serana spoke in a gentle voice as she led her over to the bed where she gently forced Skylar to lay down.

Skylar's eyes were blurred and burning from the blood and her brows were furrowed. "Vampire?" She spoke as she turned her head towards Serana.

The blurring kept Skylar from seeing Serana flinch at the discriminatory name that she was far too used to being called by almost all humans. But hearing Skylar's voice say it hurt a little more than Serana ever thought it would. In fact she never thought that she would ever have to hear Skylar say it like the way she had just said it right then and there.

"I have a name." Serana stated as she dipped a cloth in a basin of water that she had just poured from a pitcher. She dabbed gently dabbed Skylar's eyes to rid them of the blood. Up close Serana was very confused and intrigued to not find any area where the blood was coming from… It was like Skylar was actually crying tears of blood.

Skylar found herself feeling quite uncomfortable when she felt the Vampire's cold hands washing her face. It was not very long before she felt those same cold hands cup her cheeks and those piercing red were looking directly into her own. The Vampire was barely five inches away from her.

Skylar had more than enough room to lash out and push her away, but she didn't. Instead she laid there as still as she could. She didn't want to have her that close but at the same time she didn't entirely want to push her away. "You never once told me what your name was, so I am calling you by what you are." Skylar spoke to her in a low voice.

"You never asked." Serana murmured with brows furrowed as she allowed herself to search those eyes for a moment longer, maybe, just maybe she could find _her_ Skylar in them…

Serana leaned back and sat on the edge of the bed, she pulled her hands away and set them on her lap, missing the feeling of Skylar's warm skin on her palms. But she had to resist. "I could sit here and call you by what YOU are, Werewolf." Serana arched a brow. "Is this how you want us to address each other? Or perhaps we should upgrade to a first name basis?" Serana tilted her head to the side, staring Skylar down as she waited for her answer.

Seeing Skylar's brow twitch at Serana's words make Serana wonder if maybe all this time in Skylar's current state the little werewolf was going around thinking that no one knew her little secret… Even when Serana first met this interesting woman they never had this problem…

"I think that a first name basis would be better than name calling." Serana finally sighed when she realized that Skylar was not going to give her an answer. This Skylar was so… Different from her own… The innocence was gone. It was like a piece of her was missing. Like an incomplete puzzle that lost some of the pieces to it's sky.

Skylar only laid there on her back with her arms at her sides. Her head was throbbing and she didn't feel like she was in any position to argue at all…

"My name is Serana." The vampire motioned to herself before she motioned to Skylar who's brow furrowed.

"I think you already know my name." Skylar muttered. "It's on the lips of every mouth within this prison you call a castle." She said as she turned her head away from the woman who was seated on the edge of her bed so that she could look out the window, as if wishing she was out there instead of in that room.

"I know… But I thought that you would appreciate it if you had the chance to introduce yourself since you probably feel like no one here knows who you are…" Serana shrugged.

Skylar didn't say anything, she just continued to look out that window, retreating back into her own mind.

Serana watched I knew exactly what Skylar was doing, she was losing her again. Every time Skylar did this the little wolf was not seen for days later.

Serana closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you want me to get you anything? Food? Water? A book? Anything?" Serana basically begged it.

"Answers would be nice…" Skylar's voice was small and she was still looking out the window, but that little answer was enough to almost floor Serana.

Serana was staring at her with her mouth half open. This was progress and she was not going to let it slip out between her fingers.

"What do you want to know?" Serana asked, leaning forward slightly so she could hear every single word that Skylar would speak as if they were the most important thing in the world. The look on Serana's face was one that an adventurer would wear if he was about to learn the exact location to an hidden treasure.

Skylar slowly turned her head back to Serana, arching her brow when she caught the look on her face. She sighed and tilted her head to the side from where she was laying. "Am I sick…?" She whispered.

Serana's heart melted at that question.

Out of everything Skylar could have asked her, all the answers that Serana would have given her, why had the question been that.

Serana leaned back and closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes." She murmured gently. "You're sick… But we are going to get you better again, this I can promise you." Serana's voice was firm when she made that promise.

"What's wrong with me?" Skylar asked her.

She watched as Serana bit her bottom lip. She could see that the vampire didn't exactly have the answer. But she could tell that she wanted to know. Somehow that in itself made Skylar feel a tiny bit less fearful of the entire situation.

"I don't know… No one does." Serana whispered. "But we will figure it out… But I will tell you this." Serana leaned closer one more with a gentle, yet firm look on her face as she reached forward and grasped Skylar's hand in her own. "We are getting close to figuring this whole thing out, and maybe finding a cure for whatever this is."

Skylar didn't pull her hand away from Serana's cold ones. Instead she remained quiet, for once she was satisfied by the answers she received or maybe she somehow knew that Serana didn't have any more that would be of use to her.

Serana's brows came together in worry when Skylar turned her head away and stared up and out the window, once more retreating back into herself as if saying Skylar had nothing more to say. Serana was both relieved that she got more than one word out of Skylar and scared that the little Werewolf wouldn't let her back in after this.

Serana stayed there for only a moment longer before she finally slipped out of the room. Once she was out in the hallway and out of Skylar's sight she leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

The urge to go back in that room and grab Skylar by the arms and shake her awake from whatever state she was in was growing within Serana.

The moment she turned around and truly thought she was going to break the door down and grab Skylar and shake her back to her senses was the same moment Gunmar came running down the hall was a very alert look on his face, and not only that, he also had a book in his arms. The same book that Isran had been reading for quite some time now.

"Serana!" He coughed. His face was flushed and he looked as though he must have been running for quite some time. "I have been looking for you! We found it!" He wheezed as he opened the book to a marked page. "We know what is wrong with Skylar! It's so simple! I can't believe we didn't' realize this before!"

Serana's undead heard felt like it could come back to life as she watched Gunmar fumble with the book. "Really!? What is it!?" She beamed. "Tell me!" Why was Gunmar suddenly being so slow.

In fact the giant of a man's face dropped a bit. "I wish we would have known sooner…" Gunmar whispered. "Not only do we know how to cure her current state, we had it in our hands the moment we found her." He whispered as he pointed to a picture on the page.

Serana's heard dropped. "The Collar…"

There was a picture of the collar that had been around Skylar's neck, but also a hidden tiny soul gem as well… A soul gem that sucked out her soul enough for her to forget the ones she loves, Harkon must have planned for Skylar to forget everyone and rebuild her memories with ones that would benefit him!

Everything made sense now!

Serana rubbed her forehead with one hand as her other rested on her hip. "How did I not realize this before…" She whispered to herself. "We need that collar!" She barked with the look of determination in her eyes.

But then the look on Gunmar's face made her stop dead.

"Serana…" Gunmar whispered. "The Collar is gone. It vanished the same day we brought Skylar here, we thought that she did away with it because it made her nervous…" He wrung his hands together after he tucked the book under his arm.

"No…" Serana whispered as she shook her head.

"She didn't do away with it." Gunmar shrugged. "I have a feeling she didn't. We need to question her and hopefully she will provide us the answers we need to help her."

Ok here we go. Now things are going to start wrapping up, hopefully.

I am going to say it one last time… ANY HATE POSTED ON MY STORY WILL BE DELETED, there is a certain comment about how Gay is a sin that will be deleted soon. If you want to post things about religion and how homosexuals are sinners you can turn around and walk away from my story right now. I don't have time for your hateful words and I am certain that no one who is reading my book wants to see them either.

IF this does keep up I will end my book right here right now and start and whole new story, I am certain that the person who keeps posting this shit will be approached by a lot of angry readers.

I really don't need those kind of comments on my book, they make readers uncomfortable. So now that I have pinpointed one of the people who will post crap like that, any comment left by them will be deleted. I won't tolerate it.


End file.
